The Beginning to the End
by ILoveHerBrownEyes
Summary: The fate of the world was written down in a scroll protected by ones who never stopped watching. Three people will have to fight, with one of them being the catalyst to the destruction or the restoration of the world. The prophecy after centuries of waiting has finally come true.
1. Prologue

Three children, born on the same night will decide the ultimate outcome of the battles foreseen by the Oracle. One child, will be the catalyst needed for the destruction or the saving of the world. No one knows for sure who the child will be or what power they will posses but all precautions shall be taken. The date of the hardships to come cannot be determined but we have been reassured that we will know when the battle will commence. The council has discussed the situation at hand and has decided that we will retreat into hiding, the humans will begin to take notice of our absence and will pray for us to return to correct all that is wrong, and they will never stop believing, given time however we will just become legends of myth and mystery, hardly discussed and never prayed to. With this the human race will evolve and prosper without the help of the gods, and we will wait in silence for the day that will come when we will need our saviors. The Titans will have returned by then and we will have to get to our warriors before the dark side influences the catalyst. This scroll is to be hidden until the time has come and so will we until humanity will need the help of the gods once more.


	2. Experience

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

I woke up as I normally did, showered, got dressed, did my hair and make up and walked downstairs to eat, the only thing that wasn't right was a sense of unusual foreboding. I woke up and felt it everywhere as if someone had pulled the duvet, that presently covered my bed, over my head so I was encompassed in complete darkness. The problem was that unlike my duvet I couldn't lift the feeling up and off of me.

I shook the thoughts quickly out of my head as I descended the stairs that led into my family's' immaculate kitchen. It filled me with a sense of gratitude when I looked at all of the belongings that grace the beautiful household that I lived in.

The day that I realized that my family and I were different from most was also the day I attended my first day of school. _People gave my mother and I strange looks and whispered when the opportunity presented itself. I clung to my mother's leg as she led me into a separate room away from the whispers and stares._

_She bent down to look me in the eye and said, "Santana those people that were staring at you and I, they can never dictate how much me, and the rest of the family love you, you understand?"_

_I nodded then shook my head and asked the inevitable question, "But why we're they staring momma?"_

_My mother sighed, exasperated, not at me but at those people that forced her to explain to her daughter the cause of the whispers, "Because we are different." She grabbed my hands and looked deep into my eyes. "But we are equals never forget that."_

No matter what my mother told me couldn't distract me from the stares people threw my way, and I wasn't able to avoid them until I entered high school and used my now defined looks to my advantage. It wasn't the fact that I was adopted that caused people to stare and whisper, more so the fact that I was adopted by two women. It didn't just end there though because the two women were in fact incredibly fair skinned which contrasted drastically to my dark caramel colored skin.

My older brother Sam didn't have to succumb to as much ridicule as me, due to the fact that he was impossible not to like and was as fair skinned as my mothers. No matter how harsh my school life was, I never complained and instead harbored all of my pain and sadness until the time it was needed.

I entered high school with a determination and a fire in my eyes and soon climbed my way to the top. I never let anyone close enough to sabotage me and instead basked in the glory of popularity and 'friends' that I never had as a child. It didn't satisfy me however and always made me feel incomplete.

"Santana!"

I shook my head of the memory and peered at the worried blue eyes staring at me.

"You looked pretty far gone there, are you okay?" Sam asked, the worried look still plastered on his face.

I looked at Sam and his blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin that allowed him more opportunities than I was ever given. I blinked and quickly replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

He regarded me skeptically but let it slide as he smiled and brought a wrapped package from around his back, "Good now I can give you your present."

I grabbed the present greedily out of his hands. "I told you not to get me anything," I said but smiled despite myself.

"Judging by the look on your face, I have a feeling had we not given you a gift we wouldn't have ever heard the end of it." He walked away and grabbed a pop tart from the toaster oven as I ripped the wrapping paper from the box. "Happy Birthday," he said as I held up a necklace with a silver pendant attached to it in the shape of three overlapping circles.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. I had never seen anything like it; the silver gleamed so bright that I was afraid if I were to wear the necklace outside I'd be blinded. I toyed with the necklace in my hands for a little till I finally put it on. I had presumed the metal would be cold, but it wasn't, it was oddly warm and though I automatically told myself it couldn't be possible, the pendant felt as if it was almost vibrating against my chest.

"Yeah we found it at a small shop and it spoke to us." Sam said breaking me from yet another reverie.

A thought then occurred to me. "Where are the perentals?"

"You overslept, and since it's your birthday and all they decided to leave without waking you up, they did however told me to tell you that they hope your sixteenth birthday is special."

I nodded only slightly disappointed; I know how important working in the medical field was. I looked over at Sam who was drinking up a glass of milk greedily.

"Is there any milk left for me, or did your guppy mouth drink it all?"

He ignored the teasing and looked at me apologetically, "Sorry I might have, sort of drank it all." He lifted an empty gallon just to prove his point.

I sighed, "That's fine I'll just go down to that gas station on the corner." I grabbed the other set of keys we kept in a wooden bowl by the front door and headed out the front door, all the while ignoring the vibrating and increasingly warmer pendant on my neck.

* * *

Brittany P.O.V

"Shit," I exclaimed as I attempted to wash my hands in the water streaming from a currently boiling hot water hose. I've been doing this for years running away from the foster home I've lived in ever since I could remember, but never have I been stupid enough to do it in the summer.

Lima, Ohio was a perplexing place to live in to say the least; the winters were harsh and the summer's even harsher with the sun beating down so hard if you were to so much as leave half of your foot out in the sun for five seconds you'd end up with a two different layered tan. I was currently attempting to wash my drenched face and dirty hands and possibly drink some water from a water hose on the side of a store before I thought about waiting for the water to cool down it was already to late and my hands were scalded with boiling water.

I sighed and waited for the water to cool down. I wasn't some delinquent kid who just runs away all the time in search of trouble, I was in a sense a good kid, the problem was people liked to pick on kids who were considered good. Today I couldn't it anymore and decided to leave, not wanting anyone to ruin today for me.

I bent over and took a drink from the now refreshingly cool water and let it wash over my face. When my task was accomplished I sat down against the wall in a small part of shade the store provided.

I never ran away to far or else I'd never be able to find my way back, I wasn't intelligent to say the least, in fact the only thing I was even remotely good at was dancing. I loved dancing, it was a way for me to let out emotions that I otherwise could not express.

I wiped away sweat on my chest and felt familiar metal touch my fingers. I lifted the pendant to my eyes and inspected the overlapping circles with a care and precision that I only possessed when dancing and looking and inspecting the strange jewelry that has adorned my neck since I was a baby.

When I arrived at the foster home I was only a newborn child, apparently abandoned by a teenage mother who couldn't care for me but who left me with a small gift, that I now held in my hands. The people running the foster home had hope for me, I was what any family was looking for, a baby and extremely adorable with my distinctive sapphire blue eyes and golden blonde passed however and people came and went and I never left, living out my years in a foster home where everyone resented me.

"Happy Birthday Brittany," I whispered. Most of my birthday's were spent differently, secluded and slightly morose, yes, but never had I had the audacity to sneak away from the confines of the foster home and spend my birthday outside. Most of it had to do with the fact that my birthday was in the middle of summer, but also for the past six years I've spent my birthday with a recently adopted girl named Katie.

Katie was two when she arrived in the foster home, she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes the color of spring grass. I knew my time with her would end but I selfishly hoped she would stay with me forever. Forever didn't last long and two months after my last birthday Katie was adopted and I was left alone.

Ever since then I've tried my best to make friends with the other children in the home but no one seemed to care. I've been in the system for approximately sixteen years today and in just two more years I will finally be free, but I will wait patiently because I have heard that these years of my life are the supposed best.

I blinked and my vision cleared automatically as I saw a black car pull up into a parking space quickly followed by a red car. For the first time I noticed that the pendant in my hands was burning hot and vibrating uncontrollably.

* * *

Santana P.O.V

The minutes before my life changed forever I remember looking back at all of the memories I've shared with my parents and hoping I'd get to see the them again, but I quickly shook my head and reminded myself that I'd see my parents at home later. The burning sensation on my neck was still there and growing stronger, however when I tried to remove the piece of jewelry it refused to come off.

I pulled into a parking space at the gas station down the block from where I live and exited the car, immediately knowing that the faster I purchase the items I need inside, the less likely my car will end up a sauna. The first thing I noticed was amazingly crystal clear blue eyes then a door slamming before I hunched over from a sudden sharp stinging pain in my abdomen.

"Hey are you alright?" a concerned voice asked me.

I was about to reply in the negative when I heard a gasp of pain. I looked up to see a blonde haired girl about my age hunched over clutching her stomach in the same manner I was. Another gasp of pain and I looked to my left where another blonde haired girl was doubled over in pain.

Suddenly it stopped and I straightened myself up. I noticed the other girls doing the same. There was another gasp this time one of surprise and fright. The shorter blonde with hazel eyes was pointing to the ground, and I looked to see what she was pointing at. I gaped at what I saw, there on the ground were three overlapping gold circles not unlike the one I currently wore around my neck.

I tried to step away from the strange pattern inscribed in the asphalt, but found that I couldn't. There was a tugging sensation on my neck and I saw my necklace hanging in the air. The chain suddenly gave way and collided with two other pendants in the middle of the three circles. There was a gasp, a scream, and a name being screamed out in alarm that a paid no attention to, instead I clawed at my boiling hot skin.

I could feel my blood pumping through my veins growing hotter and hotter until all I could feel was blackness, as three bodies experiencing the same thing, fell to the ground.

**Author's Note: ****Hi everybody! I just wanted to say thanks for reading and any input or questions on the story are appreciated. This is my first fanfic, so it isn't very well written, but I think of it as progress. Okay thanks!**


End file.
